


The Golden Thong

by Squiggle_giggle



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Cowgirl, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Funny, Gay, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Sex, Strip Tease, Teasing, Thong, Underwear, golden thong, the fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggle_giggle/pseuds/Squiggle_giggle
Summary: “Is Mickey cheating on you?”“Not that I know of, why?”Worried their love life is starting to get a little vanilla, Ian buys some sexy underwear to help spice up his marriage. Too bad Mickey's sister, Mandy finds it and gets the wrong idea
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167





	The Golden Thong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> So originally this is a Glee fanfic I wrote but I thought it would be perfect for Shameless. I've added about 1000 extra words and changed it to fit the story so I hope you like it after many requests for some smut for the boys!
> 
> -Love Squiggle

"Is Mickey cheating on you?"

Ian slowly lowered his beer from his lips to stare at Mandy with a deranged look.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Because I found this!" in Mandy's hands was a metallic gold G-string, holding it for Ian to see. The redhead choked slightly on the beer in his mouth, coughing in shock.

"Um… where did you find that?" Ian tried to ask casually but failing miserably.

"I was walking out of the bathroom and there are two doors, I got confused and ended up in your bedroom. I was walking out when I saw this out of the corner of my eye, Ian if Mick is cheating on you, you have to let me know. I'm here for you."

"Mickey isn't cheating on me, so drop it," Ian told firmly, storming off from the couch towards the kitchen for another drink.

"But how do you know?" Mandy insisted, her face popping up over the fridge door. "Oh my God! It's not Barry's is it?"

"Who?" Ian asked in confusion before rolling his eyes in realization, "no it's not fucking Byron's, ok?"

"Wait maybe it's you, that's why you're so defensive about it," Mandy said like she was a detective cracking a major case.

"Do you hear yourself?" Ian asked, shutting the fridge and going back to the lounge room. "I have bipolar and people think I'm the crazy one, they should just spend an afternoon with you."

"Well, you did cheat on Mickey-"

"No," Ian snapped, slamming his bottle down on the coffee table as he sat back down on the couch, rubbing his eyes tiredly with frustration. "I cheated on Trevor to be with Mickey, big difference."

"What about the porno?" Mandy asked.

"Front doors over there, you can see yourself out," Ian said, pointing with his beer before taking a sip.

"Hey, no come on," Mandy said apologetically, sitting down next to her friend on the couch. "this is not what I wanted to happen. I'm just concerned, I love you, even more than Mickey," Ian's lip twitch but he didn't look at her, "I'm just looking out for you ok? I just want to know why there is a trashy gold thong in your room, which I know would not belong to either of you."

As Ian was about to answer, Mickey came through the door, opening it roughly and kicking it closed with his foot. Ian popped up and hugged Mickey from behind, hiding his face in the crook of his neck and whispered _'I'm so sorry_ ' into his ear. Normally the brunette would have shaken him off at the embrace but he was confused by his husband's words. Mandy stormed over to her brother and punched him hard in the arm.

"Ok, what the fuck is going on?" Mickey asked, visibly confused. He shook Ian off and rubbed his sore arm before trying to hit Mandy back but she moved out of the way.

"Why are you cheating on Ian?"

"When would I have time to do that?" Mickey snapped, rubbing his arm one final time before giving up and dealing with the pain.

"I don't know but I found this in your bedroom," Mandy said, holding up the metallic gold thong. Mickey scowled at his sister before turning it on his husband when he heard a chuckle bubble out of him.

"It's Ian's," Mickey told matter of factly.

"Bullshit, you've said it yourself, Ian's nine-inch cock wouldn't be able to fit into this," Mandy said, holding up the tiny underwear to prove her point.

"I'm so uncomfortable right now," Mickey muttered, going to the kitchen in search for some hard liquor. Ian stood idly by as he listened to the siblings' squabble, yelling and screaming at each other. Mandy was a nosy bitch and Mickey was a stubborn prick, their brawls could go on for days.

After 15 minutes of mind-numbing bickering and calling each other every name under the sun, Ian drained his beer and headed to the kitchen. He found brother and sister fighting intensely, Mickey blue in the face while Mandy looked ready to slap him.

"It's Mickey's!"

"The fuck you mean its Mickey's?" Mandy asked, utterly confused while the brunette uncapped the whiskey bottle and chugged it, giving his husband the finger in the process.

"If you really want to know, it all started last night…"

* * *

Ian looked over at his husband. Even after all the years they had been together, he still found him as handsome as ever. He especially thought he looked amazing now, dressed simply in a soft cotton shirt and sweat pants, face softened from any hard lines that were normally permanently there, smiling occasionally as he watched some movie on tv in their room. They were comfortable with each other and that's what had Ian worrying. Many of his friend's relationships had ended because they had gotten comfortable with their significant other, then their partner would leave because they were bored and wanted excitement back in their lives. The redhead didn't want Mickey to leave so he had a plan to spice things up.

Biting his lip nervously, Ian shifted his body so he was looking up at the other man, "Mick?"

"Hmm?" Mickey acknowledged. Not bothering to look away from the tv.

"I was thinking, maybe we could spice things up in the bedroom?" Ian suggested nervously. The redhead rolled his eyes, why was he so nervous? It did matter anyway; Mickey didn't seem phased by the question as he yawned and got into a comfortable position against his pillow.

"If you wanna spice things up with new pillows or whatever then fuck, go ahead," Mickey said encouragingly. Confused momentarily, Ian groaned, ripping the remote out of the brunette's hand and turning the tv off with protests of _'I was watching that!'_ before placing it on the bedside table. Ian climbed on top of Mickey and straddled his thighs. Mickey looked up at him curiously, if not with mild irritation.

"Look at us, Mick!"

"What's wrong with us?"

"It's 10:30 on a Friday night! We are in bed, you're watching tv and I'm on my phone! I remember the nights we would go out and get shit faced! Or go to a baseball game together or hell, even get into a fight! -"

"Yeah it's called parole," Mickey reminded Ian like he was an idiot.

"I'm not saying we have to do that but something! Don't you think staying in makes us old and boring?" Ian asked self-consciously.

"I like how we are," Mickey admitted softly, not meeting Ian's gaze as he played with the hem of his shirt, smiling at the softness under his fingertips, "this shit is all I wanted for a long time, you and me, why change something that isn't broken?"

"I like how we are too," Ian admitted, pressing a quick kiss to Mickey's lips, "but I'm not saying we should change it but maybe just tweak it, try something new," Ian explained. He leant back in, pressing his lips back against the brunette's but pulled back when he felt Mickey try to deepen it. Smiling smugly at him when he saw the brunette's put out disposition, Mickey thumbed at his lip before sighing.

"What did you have in mind?" Mickey asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. An elated grin spread across Ian's face quickly moving to his side of the large king bed reaching under it to retrieve the small cardboard bag, ignoring Mickey's hands as they caressed his ass. Ian swiftly moved back to his previous spot, the bag tightly in his grasp.

"Why does it say 'Victoria's Secret'?" Mickey sneered with distrust, sizing up the bag with his arms crossed tightly over his muscular chest.

"I was on my way home from work when I passed this little shop, don't know if you've heard of it? I walked in and I found this little bargain for you," Ian recounted, thrusting the bag into his husband's hands. Mickey glared at him with murderous eyes before moving to open the bag. He reached in and pulled out a gold metallic G-string, his face contorting in confusion and utter disgust.

"What the fuck?" Mickey whispered, twirling it slowly in his hands, inspecting the offending item. Ian continued to speak as though nothing had happened

"It called out to me because of the colour. I know you always said you hated those gold shorts I had to wear at The Fairy Tale but I know you liked them- "

"I liked them, just didn't like those old pervy fuckers looking at you while you wore them," Mickey corrected, his eyes never leaving the tiny underwear in his hands.

"Regardless," Ian said with a wave of his hands, "I had to throw them out because they were falling apart, so when I saw this I just couldn't resist, I thought it might help you recover from the loss."

"Alright," Mickey shrugged, handing Ian the thong, "off you go."

"No," Ian said, handing it back, "it's for you."

"For me, as in you put it on and I get to look at your ass? Good plan, get fucking going," Mickey told, shoving the underwear back in the other man's hand.

"No for you, as in for you to wear and I get to look at your ass."

"Are you high?" Mickey accused, "you off your fucking meds?"

"Come on Mick!" Ian pleaded, "I'll do anything you want if you put it on."

"Anything?"

"Uh-huh," Ian agreed as he kissed along the brunette's jawline. Mickey had a calculating look on his face, weighing up the pros and cons in his head. As Ian trailed his way down the other man's neck, he could feel his resolve starting to crack, especially as he gave a very precise hip roll. Ian felt the other man grip his ass, pulling him closer as he tried to create more friction, the redhead pulled back and shook his head, "nope, if you want more, put it on."

Taking the garment and swinging it back and forth in a teasing manner in front of Mickey's face, Ian smirked at him. Exactly five seconds later, Mickey snatched the underwear out of his husband's hand and roughly pushed him off of him before getting out of the bed, Ian grinned up at him from his fallen position on the bed, he had gotten exactly what he wanted.

"You better be naked by the time I come back," Mickey told, walking towards the bathroom door, Ian tore his shirt off and pegged it at the other man's head. Mickey flipped him off before he entered the bathroom and slammed the door, rolling his eyes at the other man's antics, Ian began to undress balling his clothes and throwing them somewhere across the room. He climbed under the covers and waited for his husband to return, his worry grew as the minutes ticked by and Mickey was yet to emerge from the bathroom.

"Everything ok in there?"

"No!"

"What's wrong?" Ian asked with concern.

"It won't fit!" Mickey snapped. Ian bit his lip but a giggle hiccupped from his lips before hysterical laughter overtook him, out of all things to be wrong, that was the last thing he imagined. "Yeah keep laughing asshole, why didn't you buy a bigger size? Or one with more room in the front, my dick doesn't fit in this thing!"

"Just come out and show me!" Ian pleaded, trying to take a calming break to quell his laughter.

"No, if I'm going to wear this, I'm going to look good!"

Ian didn't know how long he laid there for but he knew it was taking a lot longer than it should. When he was working at The Fairy Tale, it would take him 10-15 minutes max to get ready. A quick shower, shave, cologne, uniform, style hair and put on eyeliner then he was out on the floor ready to make his money. That period of his life was usually a sensitive subject for Mickey so he didn't mention it unless it worked in his favour, like tonight.

Sighing in boredom, Ian looked at the digital clock on his bedside table, Mickey had been in the bathroom for ten minutes!

"Mick come on! I'm gonna start without you!"

"I look ridiculous!"

"Show me," Ian begged, adding a desperate 'please' when the other man didn't immediately leave the bathroom. A few moments past, the metal doorknob slowly turned and the brunette poked his head through the door, slowly walking out, arms self-consciously wrapped around his stomach.

Ian could only stare, Mickey looked hot, only made hotter by how bashful he looked standing there unsure of himself, devoid of the usual cocky attitude the redhead was used to and Ian wasn't sure if there was anything sexier but Mickey took the silence as a bad sign.

"I knew this was stupid, I'm going to change," Mickey grunted, stepping into the bathroom.

"No!" Ian said in a panic, sitting up in bed, the blanket pooling around his waist. Mickey turned slowly, gazing at him questioningly, "I'm sorry, you just look so hot, it took me by surprise."

"Fuck off," Mickey said, a smile tugging at his lips. Ian nodded crooking his finger in a 'come hither' motion, luring him back to the bed. The brunette rolled his eyes but complied, humouring him when Ian asked him to 'give him a spin', jutting out his hip and giving his best 'blue steel' impression.

The redhead giggled in surprise when Mickey jumped on top of him, climbing his hips and kissing his face all over.

"Stop!" Ian protested without much of a fight.

"So, what's your plan here Red?" Mickey asked curiously, grabbing both of Ian's hands in his and lightly pinning them next to his head, "make me give you a dance just because I'm the one in the gold pants now?"

"Well…" Ian shrugged with a coquettish smirk.

"Yeah, that ain't happening."

"Come on," Ian smiled wickedly, "I've done it for you, just move your hips around, here," Ian freed his hand out of Mickey's light hold, reaching for his phone. He scrolled on his Spotify and pulled up some 'Techno Club Mix' to which Mickey immediately vetoed, finding a 'Classic Metal' playlist instead, something that he could work with.

Once the music started, Mickey pulled the blanket down uncovering his husband's hardening cock before straddling his hips again, grinding down just enough to get Ian going, the redhead reached his hand out but Mickey smacked it away.

"No touching, club rules remember?" Mickey grinned with a wink.

"It's a stupid rule," Ian pouted, leaning against the pillow as he watched his husband with hungry eyes.

Mickey began to oscillate his hips, trying to keep up with the rhythm of 'Black Sabbath' now thumping around them, Ian closed his eyes, a look of concentration on his face as his fingers yearned to reach out and touch his husband but he resisted the temptation. The brunette leaned forward nosing along his husband's bare chest, wrapped his hand around the back of his neck as he exhaling breathy little moans into his ear, loving the heavy breathing from the other man as he turned his head away as Mickey continued moving hips against his.

Making the bold move, Mickey turned around so his back was against Ian's chest, leaning back rolling his ass as he grabbed his husband's hand placing it on his stomach guiding it down then directing it away to his thigh teasingly. Mickey was really putting on a show, where the confidence or the moves were coming from, he had no idea but it must be ingrained in his memories from watching Ian or porn over the years.

Mickey ground down hard, smiling back at the other man as he watched the pained expression on his face, the redhead's fingertips gripping Mickey's thighs as he let out a shuddering breath, the teasing too immense.

"Stop, stop this," Ian gritted out.

"What? What did I do wrong?" Mickey asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing," Ian laughed, slightly pushing his husband away from his painfully hard cock, "we've just got to slow down or this is gonna be over very quick."

"Oh," Mickey smirked with realization, chuckling with pride at just how good his moves were.

Mickey faced his husband again, leaning in and pulled him for a passionate kiss, Ian let his hands wander over his bare skin, enjoying the feeling of the warmth before they gripped the brunette's bare ass. Ian played with the waistband of the gold material, the coolness of the metallic fabric against the warmth of Mickey's skin was heavenly. He trailed his fingers to Mickey's entrance, perplexed when he felt it covered in lube already.

"I'm ready," Mickey whispered in his ear.

"Fuck," Ian groaned eagerly, realizing exactly why it took his husband _so_ long in the bathroom. Mickey adjusted himself so he was perfectly in the other man's lap, keeping their eye contact as he guided Ian into him while still wearing the underwear. He sighed with pleasure as it instantly hit his sweet spot, Ian slowly began to thrust up into him, unable to control the grunts and groans of pleasure escaping his lips.

Ian reached up, slid the front of the G-string down and grabbed Mickey's rock-hard cock, slowly stroking it as he leant his head back, letting himself be lost in the moment. Mickey's cock was already pulsing, ready to blow, Ian was quickly on his way also.

Ian gripped Mickey's hip so hard his nails dug into his skin, Mickey's thighs were turning a bright red from being worked so hard, and Ian couldn't stop himself from gasping desperately, thrusting up into him and giving it his all.

Ian's knew this wasn't going to last much longer as his hips stuttered in driving up into Mickey, and the hesitation had him dragging over Mickey's sweet spot. Mickey groaned, guttural and deep, and Ian's determination increased. A few deep hard pounds had Mickey cumming a long, loud shout being pulled from his lips that vaguely sounded like a mangled version of Ian's name. Ian fucked him through it, hard and erratic until he too spilled over the edge.

Mickey fell forward, leaning into his husband's chest tangled together but too exhausted to care. The brunette slid off of him after a minute or two but kept close, an arm thrown over his waist, an elated, exhausted, dopey grin on his face. A few moments passed and he looked down at the gold thong he was wearing and saw it pretty much destroyed by their activities and grinned over at the other man.

"You used to wear black shorts as well, right?"

"I'll see what I can find," Ian laughed, propping himself on his elbow and grinning down at the other man, "ready to go again?"

* * *

"So, that's why there was a G-string in our room…" Ian retold awkwardly. Mandy was very quiet, contemplating the story she had just heard, a few moments past before she looked up at them with a huge grin on her face.

"So… is there a matching bra too?"

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my first Shameless smut, tell me what you think!


End file.
